


Before You Embarrass Yourself

by GleekOfTheCentury



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood/Reader - Freeform, Calum/Reader, F/M, Funny, Humor, Malum Friendship, michaels pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekOfTheCentury/pseuds/GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! So this is my first 5 Seconds Of Summer fanfic I've ever posted and my first Calum Hood/Reader I've ever written, so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ ♥♥♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before You Embarrass Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first 5 Seconds Of Summer fanfic I've ever posted and my first Calum Hood/Reader I've ever written, so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ ♥♥♥♥♥

"Hey, are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you have 'fine' written all over you." Michael hears Calum say to a girl on the dance floor. He turns around on his barstool to face them, just in time for him to see the girl turn around to Calum and hear her say, "Excuse me?".  

 

Michael just laughs to himself before turning his head towards Luke and Ashton, elbowing Luke in the ribs to get his attention, "Look at Calum." He says to them as he points to the dance floor where Calum is finishing off another pick-up line. 

 

"If you were a transformer, you'd be a 'Hot-O-Bot' and your name would be 'Optimus-Fine'." Michael, Luke and Ashton laugh, before Luke picks up his drink and says, "Really, Calum? Really?". 

 

"You must be one hell of a thief, 'Cause you stole my heart from across the room." Calum flirts and the girl rolls her eyes at him. "Should I go stop him?" Michael wonders aloud to Luke and Ashton. 

 

"No, wait a bit, it's just starting to get good." Ashton says as he turns around and grabs the bowl of peanuts off the bar, setting them in Luke's lap so all three of them can reach them.  

 

"Hey, mind if I take a picture of you? I want to prove to my friends that angels are real." Calum says as he pulls out his phone to take a picture of her. The girl – obviously starting to get annoyed – rolls her eyes again and mumbles; "Oh my god." In an annoyed tone into her hands. While Michael, Luke and Ashton all burst into a fit of giggles at the ridiculously cheesy pick up line. 

 

"You like sleeping? Me too! We should do it together sometime!" All of them stop chuckling – Michaels due to the fact that he tried to choke on a peanut - and kind of just stare at Calum, when they realize the pickup lines are starting to become more like Hook-Up lines. 

 

"Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" Calum says as he leans forward slightly, closes his eyes and puckers his lips, before the girl steps back and pushes his face away with her palm, shaking her head. 

 

"Michael?" Luke says. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I think that’s your que to stop him, before he makes an even bigger ass of himself." Luke suggests, before Ashton cuts in, "Awwww, come on! But watching him make an ass of himself is so much fun!" 

 

"You're probably right." Michael says as he gets up and walks out to the dance floor. "Do you mind if I walk you home? My mum always told me to follow my dreams." Michael hears him say before he steps up next to Calum, clapping his hand on his shoulder.  

 

"Mate, just, just stop, before you embarrass yourself." He says as he smiles at the girl. Then he places his hand on Calums back and gives him a slight push over to where Luke and Ashton are. He looks at the girl and whispers "I'm sorry about him." Before turning to head back to the bar, hearing the girl say; "Thank you!" As he walks away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! If you did please leave a Review and Kudos! Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys!! :DDDD ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
